


Officer Sawamura

by amor_emi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, avoding speeding tickets bcuz fuck yeah, be gay do crimes, come on open your eyes to their chaotic energy, daisuga is just cute and chaotic, kagehina dumb, kinda canon complaint, mr refreshing is cunning as always, no thoughts head empty, okay thats all, please know the parents are indeed chaotic, tbh dont even ask what was going on while i was writing, tsukiyama on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amor_emi/pseuds/amor_emi
Summary: Daichi would have never thought that he wouldnt give a speeding ticket to a person just becuase they were pretty but here he was.A number in his hand as he watched the car drive away.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, daisuga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Officer Sawamura

**Author's Note:**

> Not grammar checked 😖✌

" Wait, wait, hold on, tsuki can you repeat that?" 

" I said Kageyama and Hinata are stranded in a restaurant and neither of them have their wallets, the restaurant will call the cops soon if they don't pay." Tsukishima explained over the phone.

"Those morons," Sugawara sighed, he could see it. Both of them not taking their wallets as an excuse to get the other to pay.

"I'll be on my way soon, send me the address and call them." 

"Sure thing, but by the time you get here, me and yamaguchi aren't going to be here. I don't want us involved in their stupidity." tsukishima replied. 

"Yeah sounds good, drive save!" Suga nodded although the younger couldn't see him. He hung up quickly and looked at his class of 2nd graders staring at him.

"I'm going to step out for a few minutes so the teacher next door will watch you, so behave or no candy." Sugawara warned.

The class nodded.

Sugawara did just as he said. He told his coworker it was a family emergency although it techincally wasn't.

He should of know that kageyama and Hinata even as thrid years in college they would give him headaches. Despite graduating from karasuno they stayed in touch. They were basically built different. 

Sugawara shook his head just thinking about how those kids got in that situation. Yachi must be so embarrassed of those two, and tsuki and yama were probably enjoying seeing those two in a situation like that.

He got in his car and stepped on the gas pedal, trying to get there as quickly as possible. 

If those got any type of fine in their college years it could affect their job choices. 

So here he was going 55 mph on a 35 mph zone.

He was a couple blocks away when he heard police sirens.

Fuck.

He looked over on his car's mirror.

Sure enough those annoying lights were on and right behind him.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He pulled over to the side of the road as he got his story together and his license and documents in hand.

The officer knocked on his window.

He was cute, suga noted before rolling down his window and letting the water works begin.

"I'm so sorry officer, I know I shouldn't be speeding and any excuse doesn't justify it but - " suga paused feigning a hiccup as several tears rolled down his face.

" it's my brothers, they've been on a terrible accident and I need to get to the hospital as soon a possible." Sugawara finished as a fresh new set of tears streamed down.

"Woah, uhm can I see your license and insurance ?" The officer asked.

He was flustered.

Nice.

Sugawara nodded and handed him the documents and looked at the officers name tag.

D. Sawamura.

"Ok just one minute," Sawamura said as he took the things and walked back to his car.

Sugawara pulled down his sun visor down and looked at his teary face.

His eyes were looking watery and starting to get puffy. 

Good thing he was wearing waterproof mascara. He wouldn't want to look like an owl in front of that cute officer.

He applied some chapstick on his lips before he put away the visor back to its place as the officer started walking back to his car.

" it looks like you haven't had any tickets before but going 55 on a 35 is really hard to over look.." Sawamura trailed off as he handed the other his things back.

Shit. Sugawara thought to himself. He thought his act was pretty good. Maybe he could flirt with him somehow to get him off his case??

"I truly understand that you have to do you job sawamura-san," suga replied as he wiped one stray tear off his face.

Sawamura nodded.

He really couldn't afford a speeding ticket with a teachers salary especially when he was going to go pay for those kids food.

"Can, can I give you my number, I feel like when I get there I should update you on their condition, although you probably don't care. I just have no one to talk about this and I'm very emotionally distressed which was why I barely noticed that I was speeding, and you look like you have very good shoulders to cry on..."

He felt bad for saying he didn't have any one to talk to. He had plenty of friends but the point here was to play a tad pathetic and pull the officers heart strings to his favor anything to skip out on getting a ticket.

He glanced at the officer he seemed conflicted.

"Yeah of course, I - I care about all civilians in this city." Sawamura said.

It was total Bullshit. 

Daichi considered himself as a nice person and sure the situation sounded bad but it's not like he knew them personally so he couldn't bring himself to actually care. Did that make him a bad person ? Maybe, but still this was a chance to get the number from the cute guy. 

"Okay, thank you officer." Sugawara replied wiping another tear off his face. He took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down his name and number.

Once he finished he handed the paper over to the officer.

"Okay, uhm I've take enough of your time so please get to the hospital safely."

"Are you saying I'm not going to get a ticket?" He asked. Making his eyes wide and hopeful as if it was the best news in his life.

"No ticket, just a warning Sugawara-San." 

Hook, line, and sinker.

Sugawara wanted to smirk, he did it. He got out of getting a ticket and he gave the other his number.

But first he made more fresh tears come out, out of ' happiness ' of course.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Suga replied.

Sawamura nodded and headed back to his car.

Daichi would have never thought that he wouldn't give a speeding ticket to a person just because they were pretty but here he was.

A number in his hand as he watched the car drive away.

Oh my god was he corrupt? Was he the reason the system was broken? Daichi started having a mental breakdown in his car. Before he got to answer any of his questions he heard the walkie talkie go off.

"We need an officer at red robin, apparently some teens don't want to pay or something. Who can respond?" The dispatcher asked.

"This is sawamura, I'm available, send me the address." He replied.

"Nice, the address is x and z. " the dispatcher responded.

"Okay, I'm on my way." 

Daichi turned on his car and put the destination on his gps.

He got there 20 minutes later.

As he parked on the parking lot of the restaurant, one of the cars seemed awfully similar to the one he stopped before coming here.

"You guys are UNBELIEVABLE. I can't believe you asked Tsuki and Yama to pay for you guys! They're just like you! Broke uni kids. Also why was Yachi washing dishes while you guys were sitting there looking like idiots!" 

Daichi looked up to see the source of the speaking, the voice was awfully familiar. He saw two kids being scolded. One had orange bright hair and the other one a pitch black hair.

He looked at the one delivering the speech and it was sugawara-san. The same sugawara he stopped earlier that was crying uncontrollably. At a restaurant instead of a hospital. 

A short blonde girl next to him who looked like she wanted to help the so called idiots spoke up " I felt bad that I couldn't help so, so I started washing the dishes."

"Yachi you're such a nice person that these dumbasses don't deserve you as friend. Please go and sit in my car. I need to finish giving them an earful." Sugawara said as he patted the blonde girl's hair.

The blonde listened to him and walked away.

Daichi reluctantly walked in to the restaurant, he wanted to talk to that pretty man but it could wait, hopefully.

"I was told some teens didn't want to pay?" 

He was pretty sure it was the teens getting lectured outside but hey who knows.

"Oh yeah someone came to pay their bill already so it's not a problem anymore. " the manager of the store replied.

"Do you want me to write a report ?"

"Nah, it's fine." 

"Uh okay, have a good one then." Daichi replied and made his way out.

The pretty platinum grey hair was being swayed by wind as sugawara continued his speech.

"You're thrid years, try to be more responsible." 

"It was a DOUBLE DATE and we didn't want to leave Yaichi out of it. Plus TOBIO was supposed to pay for the BOTH OF US." 

"Hinata own up to your mistake, I PAID LAST TIME ! " 

"Ugh you guys are giving me a headache. Worse than my second graders..." 

"Sugawara-san" Daichi decided that well now was the time to talk to the man that made him corrupt.

"Sa, Sawamura-san fancy seeing you here..." 

"You know the officer ?" Hinata asked.

" kids, go join Yachi in the car." 

The two teens looked at one another before doing as the other said and left the two of them alone.

"This isn't the hospital Sugawara-san"

"Indeed it is not.." 

"Care to explain?" Daichi asked. The pretty man played him, it was hard to not get angry at him. Especially when he gave him a warning instead of a ticket!

"I'm sorry," sugawara said as he reached out to grab daichi's hand.

Daichi was clearly taken aback his face started to flush a light pink shade on his cheeks and ears.

"Please do call me though," Sugawara said as he stepped closer to him.

"You still haven't explained anything," Daichi replied.

" I know," Sugawara said once again getting closer to the officer, closing the distance between them.

They were now face to face.

He knew the other was attractive the moment he saw him roll down his window in his car. But seeing him up close, was different. His eyelashes were long and his face seemed to be made out porcelain and flawless.

He saw Sugawara's eyes look at his lips, before licking his own lips.

Daichi ended up mimicking the other's action and licking his lips, he didn't think about it, instead he slowly started leaning in to close the distance.

Sugawara seemed to be leaning in too.

Daichi closed his eyes as a habit.

Instead of meeting the others lips, he met nothing. Essentially kissing the air. Before his embarrassment caught up to his actions, He felt plush lips come in contact with his cheeks. 

He pulled away quickly. 

He looked adorable. Suga thought to himself. He was looking as red as a tomato and it was endearing, honestly.

"At least take me on a date first," sugawara smirked before he walked away leaving Daichi standing in the parking lot alone, furiously blushing and clearly confused.

He got on his car and drove away. With three confused teenagers looking at him from the backseats of his car.

What an interesting day sugawara thought as his phone notification went off and read the message.

(000)000-0000  
When are you free Mr. Sugawara?

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi fell inlove that very day, what a weirdo.  
> Maybe he's a masochist? Maybe he's a regular man that cannot resist the charms of Sugawara😔✌.


End file.
